


Примеряя крылья

by LKjoghtun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Drama, M/M, Police, Pre-Slash, Self-Harm, angel - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKjoghtun/pseuds/LKjoghtun
Summary: Глупо ли верить в чудо?
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 6





	Примеряя крылья

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, моя милая бета, что так быстро отредактировала этот текст🥰
> 
> Бета: Lizard 56
> 
> Картиночки: 
> 
> https://pin.it/39WgJpH
> 
> https://pin.it/5uARtcr
> 
> https://pin.it/6T8x4NZ
> 
> https://pin.it/1ESpT5x
> 
> Эти арты чуть более чем божественны. Последние два я нашел уже после того, как написал и выложил текст, но тем не менее, они идеально влились в общую картину~

Пока детектив Рид заламывал наркоторговцу руки и надевал наручники, его напарник неподвижно стоял в тени от здания, наблюдая.

Внимание андроида привлекли сразу несколько вещей, заставляя держать ухо востро: агрессия детектива стала постоянной и неконтролируемой, но теперь ещё и граничила с апатией; начали падать его физические показатели; но самым мерзким стало то, что от него теперь постоянно пахло (несло) кровью так же, как от Андерсона постоянно несло дешёвой выпивкой.

Едва ощутимый металлический привкус витал в воздухе неуловимым шлейфом, переплетаясь с резким запахом лосьона после бритья. Будь RK900 человеком, он бы даже и не заметил этого, но он был грёбаным и, к удивлению, человечным андроидом, как любит говорить Гэвин, поэтому он заметил и обеспокоился.

_В свою очередь Рид смело может заявить, что не верит в блядских ангелов. Их нет. Просто-напросто не существует. Точка._

_Но нет, нет, чёрт (как бы иронично это не звучало) возьми, ангелы существуют. Для него — точно. Но он не заслуживает. Просто не может заслуживать. Нет, только не он._

_Жутко религиозная тётя, отводя его в воскресную школу, твердила, что каждому из нас дарован ангел, но как может быть даровано то, чего нет?_

_А если и есть, то где были эти грёбаные крылатые засранцы когда его мать умирала от рака? На какой такой божественной арфе они бренчали, когда его отец не выходил из запоев, балуя себя красным льдом?_

_Ублюдки._

Ричард просто смотрел на напарника и не мог понять ничего из происходящего, хотя был передовой моделью с наилучшим аналитическим складом ума и прочими громкими словами в инструкции по применению. Вышеупомянутый закрывался, оставаясь внешне все тем же язвительным уродом, но его мимика и то, как он сжимал кулаки, не говорило ни о чем хорошем.

До этого Гэвина можно было назвать довольно-таки общительным парнем. С коллегами это проявлялось не очень, но как только на задании следовало блестнуть харизмой или разговорить местных жителей — Гэвин прекрасно с этим справлялся, даже не напрягаясь. Даже изначально предвзятое отношение к его новому механическому напарнику сменилось от «я не доверяю тебе, ебучая ты кофемолка, сгинь обратно откуда взялся, сила нечистая» до фыркающего «Чичи-Ричи» на вечернем патруле (грёбаное собачье имя, но тем не менее ему нравятся).

_Плохо. Ему было плохо. Банально, душераздирающе, отвратительно. Хотелось выть от бессилия, от того, что так плохо, от того, что он так слаб, от того, что он никому не нужный биомусор в полицейской фуражке._

_Трудный день прибавился к трудной неделе, которая, в свою очередь, поспешила дополнить месяц, а тот — чёрную полосу в жизни Гэвина Рида._

_Он выдохся: морально, физически и бог знает как ещё. Мужчина бы с радостью проспал сутки напролёт, но, приходя домой, апатия накатывала на него с такой силой, что даже спать он был не в состоянии._

_Тупо смотрел в стену до рези в глазах и солнца за окном._

Привычная чашка кофе в девять и сладкий пончик по приходу в участок исчезли из жизни его напарника совершенно внезапно. Анализируя показатели своего кожаного коллеги RK900 не досчитался и половины от нормы калорий за день и это… беспокоило.

Очень.

Полная картина из составленных Ричардом фактов откровенно пугала. Киберлайф позаботился о том, чтобы андроиды не чувствовали отрицательных эмоций, но тем не менее мужчина понимал, что такое страх. Страх за напарника. Импульсы в главном процессоре давали понять, что можно ожидать, что нужно в таких ситуациях делать, но руки (предатели) дрожали при малейшей мысли об этом. **Нет**. Он не может. Только не он. Гэвин сильный, ведь так?

_Когда им дали наводку на подпольный бордель, на душе стало хреново._

_Никто бы никогда в здравом уме, разумеется, не полез бы в ту помойную яму, где был тот бордель. Но нет, наивным идиотам показалось мало борделя с наркотиками в «свободной» продаже, поэтому они решили выбрасывать фактически у себя на пороге сломанных механических шлюх._

_Детройту такое сомнительное «счастье» не впервой, но конкретно в данной ситуации присутствовало одно маленькое но: это были андроиды для бездетных семей с полным функционалом, так сказать. Поэтому цветные фотографии в портфолио по делу просматривать было откровенно сложно, если даже не невыносимо._

_Гэвин долго откладывал папку, но ее блекло-желтые внутренности настойчиво маячили на столе, сверкая глянцем фотографий._

_Было мерзко._

_Множество изувеченных юных тел лежали выброшенными куклами на земле. Синий тириум был в них, на них и рядом. В тот день придя домой Рид всеми силами пытался отвлечься. Книга, предурковатый сериал про ФБР, множество роликов на YouTube с собаками и прочей живностью — ничего из этого не помогало в той мере, как хотелось бы._

_Довело его обычное молоко._

_Наливая сей продукт в кофе дрожащими руками, Гэвин задел чашку. Вышеупомянутая кухонная утварь жалобно дрогнула, булькнула, утопая в том количестве молока, которое хлестало в неё из опрокинутой на бок пачки, а затем разлетелась по полу вдребезги, после соприкосновения с пакетом молока._

_Он убрал с пола пролитую жидкость, собрал осколки и даже не поранился (что можно считать чудом с его сомнительной фортуной). Выйдя из кухни, он медленно опустился на пол и тупо уставился в стену. Его начало трясти, горло предательски стянуло судорогой, он вздрагивал. Из глаз потекли беззвучные, но от того не менее горькие слёзы._

_Ненавидя себя за слабость, мужчина продолжал лежать на полу, смотря на размытый от влаги на глазах пол. Рида накрыло той вязкой, желеподобной горой отчаяния и апатии. Мерзости к самому себе._

_Руки бессознательно тянуться к волосам, болезненно оттягивая, вырывая их. Ногти впивались в ладони, предплечья и рёбра, оставляя красноватые полумесяцы._

На следующий день детектив Рид пришел в участок весь в повязках.

Руки от ладоней и до предплечий были обмотаны белым эластичным бинтом, пропитавшимся запахом крови. Бинты под одеждой стесняли движения, делая из него ломаную блеклую копию самого себя.

Теперь от отчаяния захотелось выть Ричарду.

Участок, как оказалось, был полон слепых и тупых амёб, которые, в силу своего умственного развития, не заметили ничего необычного. Как всегда отмахнувшись от коллег, Гэвин Рид прошёл через зал с трындящими по телефону работниками и совершенно устало рухнул в свое кресло, болезненно поморщившись.

Девятисотый не видел, он чувствовал, как едва начавшая подсыхать корка крови треснула, открывая рану.

Диод на виске Ричарда из синего окрасился в жёлтый, успев пару раз мигнуть красными.

Нехорошо.

Рядом стоящий Коннор не заметил ничего необычного, андроид был поглощён рассказом Андерсона о чём-то сомнительном, не заслуживающим внимания. Голубоглазый поморщился. Гэвин едва слышно заскулил сквозь зубы.

_Ангелов не было, а вот новый напарник был вполне реален. Блядь._

_Едва только услышав эту новость, Рид, как говориться, знатно прифигел, так что обошлось все для окружающих фактически без последствий. Пара разбитых кружек и море нецензурных слов не учитываются._

_Так его жизнь стала чуть менее отвратной, не сразу конечно, но стала, по крайней мере, он спешил убедить себя в этом. А так дерьма хватало: на работе, дома, в обществе (последнее стало редкостью с недавних пор)._

_И вот сейчас люди снуют перед глазами туда, обратно, к кулеру, в кафетерий, двери кабинета шерифа гупают как ненормальные._

_Адски громко, противно._

_Перед глазами плывут буквы, руки едва заметно дрожат, а раны под повязкой неприятно тянет. В голове абсолютно пусто, да и андроид мнётся где-то на периферии зрения, стараясь не сильно мешать, отгоняет от него других, за что детектив ему безмерно благодарен._

_Рида уже даже это не бесит. Похуй, абсолютно похуй._

_Так говорит внутренний голос, душа в уголке, боль. Блядь. Кажется, его окликает Хэнк, но мужчина его не слышит. Пустой, равнодушный взгляд коньячных глаз заставляет старшего детектива лишь приоткрыть рот, не в силах вымолвить ни звука._

На следующий день Гэвин Рид не приходит в участок.

Девятисотый в отчаянной ярости. Его поражает нежелание людей не только смотреть по сторонам, но и видеть. Кроме него и Конора никто не заметил отсутствия детектива.

Андроид младшей модели позвонил Ричарду, когда прошло три часа с начала рабочего дня, а мужчина так и не объявился. Документы, подбираемые для дела андроидом в удивительно-бумажном архиве, были тотчас брошены на пол, а сам полицейский поспешил к служебной машине, забыв даже накинуть на себя фирменную куртку.

Три часа. Три грёбаных часа плюс весь вчерашний вечер.

Андроид все хотел поговорить с напарником, но что-то постоянно его отвлекало. Он не смог сделать этого, проморгав уход мужчины домой, а теперь корил себя за это, сжимая тонкими пальцами руль.

Удержавшись от включения полицейских мигалок, Ричард несколько раз проскочил на красный свет, зная, что ничего ему за это не будет. Перед глазами мелькала карта города с багряным крестиком в месте обитания его напарника, а в голове клубились мысли, не имея, к сожалению, крестика на самых важных из них.

До этого андроид был у Рида дома всего раз, но планировку запомнил. Пока он летел по лестнице на семнадцатый этаж новенького многоквартирного дома, то пытался морально подготовить себя к предстоящей картине. Еще до того, как выбить плечом дверь, его глаза застелила пелена из сообщений об ошибке. Он понимал что не готов и никогда не сможет быть достаточно готовым. Фактически как человек, он тряхнул плечом, вдохнул, непонятно зачем выдохнул и шагнул вглубь квартиры.

_— Гэвин, — полный отчаяния голос девятисотого утонул в тишине квартиры._

_Мерзкое, липкое чувство раскинуло в теле Ричарда свои щупальца, настырно начало перебирать внутренности, сжимало изнутри горло._

_**Нет**. _

_Перед глазами мелькнуло очередное сообщение об ошибке._

_**Нет**. _

_Рука касается кинутой у порога любимой кожанке детектива._

_**Нет**. _

_Что-то инстинктивно тянет его в сторону ванной комнаты. В различных фильмах всё самое страшное происходит именно там._

_Ванная сияет белизной кафеля на стенах и раскуроченной аптечкой. Пусто. Взгляд падает на пустую пачку успокоительного._

_**Нет**_ _._

_Система отчаянно кричит новым сообщением об ошибке. Мужчина нетерпеливо отклоняет его._

_Дверь в спальню открыта нараспашку, на полу, около шкафа, заметны едва видимые капли крови._

_**Нет**. **Нет** , чёрт, не может быть. _

_Ричард, не веря своим глазам, смотрит на кровавую дорожку, стремительно пересекая комнату. На той стороне, за кроватью, обнаруживается сам детектив Рид._

_Взгляд казалось бы хладнокровного андроида мечется из стороны в сторону, не донося до мозга понимание того, что все реально. Не имея возможности видеть сны, RK900 молится, чтобы все оказалось кошмаром._

_Лёжа голой спиной на полу, мужчина кажется невообразимо бледным._

_Голубоватые вены на шее дрожат в такт хриплому дыханию, а все, что ниже, представляет собой кровавую кашу._

_Предплечья зияют бурыми расщелинами порезов, где-то глубже, где-то просто царапины. Запекшаяся кровь на сбитых в хлам костяшках размазалась о домашние штаны; порезы на ребрах колышуться в такт дыханию, словно жабры. Взгляд, мечущийся от одного пореза к другому, не сразу находит то, чем было совершено это зверство._

_Охотничий нож с коротким лезвием залит кровью даже сильнее, чем руки Гэвина и некогда белая майка._

_Тихое андроидовское « **нет** » утопает в звуке откинутого прочь ножа, пальцы утопают в человеческой крови, пытаясь остановить. _

_Сенсоры улавливают сбитое дыхание и трепет ресниц._

_Отвлекают заложенные на программном уровне функции действия в экстренной ситуации, отвлекает первый болезненный стон при попытке обработать порезы антисептиком, отвлекает от главного — россыпи старых шрамов по всему телу._ Первое, что видит открывая глаза человек — закат.

Малиновые лучи кажутся необычайно яркими на фоне картонок-домов. В голове по-приятному пусто от обезболивающего, а из вены торчит непонятно откуда взявшаяся игла капельницы.

— Глупо, наверное, спрашивать, как ты себя чувствуешь, — Ричард в черной водолазке подпирает дверной косяк плечом, механически сматывая эластичный бинт.

— Глупо, наверное, было примерять на тебя нимб и крылья, как думаешь?

— Что? — недоумение в голосе скрыть было трудно, хоть и не невозможно.

— Да так, мысли в слух, — Гэвин болезненно застонал, выругался, понимая, что действие обезболивающего слабеет, — останешься на ночь?

Мужчина постарался привстать в кровати, но был немедленно уложен обратно, — Останусь, а то непонятно что ещё может взбрести тебе в голову. Вот, например, уже удумал куда-то идти.

На это брюнет лишь печально усмехнулся, потер рукой шрам на переносице. Вода в стакане приятно охлаждала горло, а тишина была мягкой, на удивление уютной.

Ричард хотел было пристроиться на стуле возле кровати, но был настоятельно перетянут на саму кровать, поближе к обмотанному бинтами и пахнущим антисептиком человеку. После того как стало ясно, что андроид с книгой сбегать с кровати не намерен, один из них смог заснуть.

Первые звезды неспешно выныривали из-за черных контуров домов, возносясь на пока еще синевато-чернильное небо.


End file.
